1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for preventing needle sticks. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for preventing needle sticks wherein the needle may be selectively locked and released within a needle stick protection device or permanently locked for disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As those within the medical field have developed an understanding that a variety of diseases may be transferred via unclean and previously used needles, a wide variety of devices have been developed for protecting medical practitioners and other individuals from previously utilized needles.
Currently available needle stick protection devices generally operate by either withdrawing the used needle into a hard protective shell or extending a hard protective shell over the used needle. These devices are utilized once and then discarded in an approved collection device.
While most procedures permit the disposal of needles after a single usage, some medical procedures require that needles be used more than once on a patient during a procedure. These used needles may be passed between physicians and other medical practitioners several times during the procedure and, as such, a possibility exists that one other than the patient may be stuck with these contaminated needles during the procedure.
As such, a need exists for a needle stick protection device in which the needle may be selectively shielded and unshielded as the medical procedure dictates. The present invention provides such a needle stick protection device that further includes a member to permanently lock the needle for disposal when the needle is no longer usable.